


I've Been Waiting

by kisslicknipsuck



Series: Snarry Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisslicknipsuck/pseuds/kisslicknipsuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus followed the trail of abandoned clothes on the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's snarry100 community for the prompt "Invitation."

Severus followed the trail of abandoned clothes on the floor. From the front door, crumpled denim jeans with a belt still looped through it, a knit jumper, a wrinkled Muggle shirt, and dark red shorts led him to just outside their bedroom. 

The door was slightly ajar. 

Without hesitation, Severus pushed the door open. It creaked slightly as it came to a stop, wide open to reveal Harry splayed out on their bed, naked and hard with his knees held up to his chest and fingers in his own arse. 

Severus's mouth went dry. 

"There you are. I've been waiting."


End file.
